The Timeline Hero
by Gofla
Summary: Kikan Kariudo has a unique quirk, looking through timelines. He is invited to U.A. High to show the cast the past, future, and alternate realities. Secrets will be revealed. Old wounds will be uncovered, specifically All Might and Midoriya. Find out how the students and faculty feel about what they are going to see! Violence, Adult Themes, and Dark/Heavy topics. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**READ BEFORE READING THE STORY**

* * *

The Timeline Hero.

This won't be your average fic of an OC going through the trials and tribulations of U.A High or hero training. Viewing the timeline of BNHA, that's the centric idea of this story.

This has been done many times and is not an original idea. I just want to do my own take on the story and how it is presented through a man with a special quirk.

* * *

Name: Kariudo Kikan

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Quirk: Father Time

Able to see instances of time. That includes dialogue, thoughts, and even alternate timelines from their current one. Only the user can see these instances and cannot be physically moving to activate his quirk. Overuse of this quirk will cause painful headaches, fevers, and nausea. Stop immediately if these symptoms occur. Going beyond this warning will include brain bleeds, which will be fatal. These effects vary between how far back and how far the user searches in time.

* * *

A quick summary of the OC and this will be one of those fics that look throughout the timeline.

I may even has the viewers watch other fanfictions on this site, so if you have a suggestion then leave it in the reviews.

Other animes, such as different universes, may be included in this fic. I'm not sure yet.

I will also have these chapters labeled, for instance, Main Story: 1, or (fanfiction title) 1; something along those lines will work.

Shipping stories are also included along with rated M, so keep that in mind. Sexual content is bound to happen in this fic one way or another.

Right now the story will take place before the USJ. The battle trials ( Ochako Izuku vs Bakugo Iida) has already taken place. Bakugo doesn't leave the school grounds when Izuku gets injured in their fight. They are called into the auditorium instead of that happening.

The Point of View will mainly be third person, but I will specify a pov switch if it does happen.

That's enough of me rambling. Let's begin the timeline viewage.

The Timeline Hero.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Boku No Hero Academia and the rights go to their respective companies/producers

The Cover photo is from the Deviant art user: rest-in-torment

"Hero" - Talking

'Hero' - Thoughts

"**Hero**" - All Might

* * *

Prologue

Izuku Midoriya is walking back to his class after his injuries were tended to because of his conflict with Bakugo. A broken arm is becoming a norm for this young teenager as he was getting an earful from recovery girl about responsibility and safety. He opens the door to his classroom only to be bombarded by his classmates.

"Midoriya!" Several students shouted at once.

Izuku recoils back from the sudden noise but walks into the classroom regardless.

"Bro. That was a manly performance, Midoriya". Kirishima gives him a thumbs up.

"Yeah. We thought you were a goner when Bakugo blasted you with his gauntlet". Kaminary adds.

"That was super cool though". Mina barely able to hold her excitement.

Midoriya doesn't exactly know how to respond so he just laughs sheepishly, but then he realizes that there were some students missing.

"Did people already leave for the day?" Midoriya asks.

"Nah. We got called down to the auditorium for something. They wouldn't say. It's mandatory". Kirishima explains.

"Yes. We should be leaving immediately!" Iida exclaims waving his arm frantically.

"Maybe it's the orientation that we didn't get to go to". Ochako chimes in.

"One way to find out". Izuku says walking out towards the hallway with the rest of the class in pursuit.

"Wait. Where's the auditorium?" Izuku questions.

The students behind him didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei what is this mandatory meeting about?" Yaoyorozu asks standing outside the auditorium with some other students and teachers.

"I don't know. I wasn't informed about this". Aizawa says lazily.

"Nezu must be keeping this underwraps until everyone gets here". Midnight leaning against the wall of the auditorium.

"Whatever. If those students of mine don't get here soon, I'm expelling them for wasting my time". Aizawa flops down onto the floor taking a nap.

'What could possibly be important enough to call us all down here'. Todoroki thought somewhat irritated.

"This is fucking ridiculous". Bakugo crossing his arms.

"WE FINALLY MADE IT". Mina yells.

"This building his confusing". Tokoyami thought out loud.

"Everyone can come in now". Nezu's voice was heard from the auditorium's microphone.

"Finally". Aizawa grumpily stands up putting his sleeping bag back into his pocket dimension. Seriously where does it go.

* * *

They all walk into the massive room that can hold up to 100 people inside. Not a huge auditorium, but it's hardly used. Leather seats numbered and could hold 5 in each row.

Pitch black walls line the room with blue pearl granite tiling for the flooring. They definitely didn't hold back in design.

The auditorium was much like a movie theater because there wasn't really a stage just a huge screen with Nezu and three people standing next to him with some advanced equipment.

"If you look at the end of the rows starting from the front, you will find your names and the number you are assigned to. The teachers are on the left first section and students in the middle second section". Nezu announces gesturing for the students and teachers to find their seats.

* * *

Section: 1

**Row #1**: All Might. Eraserhead. Present Mic. Midnight. Principal Nezu

**Row #2**: Cementoss. Snipe. Ectoplasm. Power Loader. Vlad King.

Section: 2

**Row #1**: Bakugo Katsuki. Todoroki Shoto. Iida Tenya. Midoriya Izuku. Uraraka Ochako.

**Row #2**: Tokoyami Fumikage. Asui Tsuyu. Ashido Mina. Yaoyorozu Momo. Kirishima Eijiro.

**Row #3**: Kaminari Denki. Jiro Kyoka. Aoyama Yuga. Rikido Sato. Ojiro Mashirao.

**Row #4**: Mineta Miroru. Koda Koji. Sero Hanta. Shoji Mezo. Hagakure Toru.

* * *

"Great! Everyone has found their spots. Now I am certain that you all are wondering why you're here". Nezu begins.

"**Yes! This was not discussed with the staff**". All Might chimes in.

"For good reason, this is a serious matter and a privilege that we have. I will allow Power Loader and his student to explain further". Nezu walks to his own assigned seat.

People were still confused. There was another person there.

'Why does he look so familiar? Is he a hero?' Midoriya wonders.

"Right. Today we are fortunate enough to have developed a way to look through time". Power Loader begins only to be interrupted by teachers and students.

"You mean we get to see the future! That's so manly!" Kirishima pumps his fist in the air.

"That's impossible! No quirk like that exists". Iida argues.

"Well this man here has it. Let me finish" Power Loader retorts as the auditorium is silent once again.

"As I was saying, we have developed some gear that will allow us to see into the timeline. He will be able to explain further about how his quirk works". Power Loader steps away towards his own seat.

"Right. My name is Kikan Kariudo. I am the support hero, Father Time". Kikan gets interrupted.

"Who?" Kaminari asks.

"He works at the Nighteye agency!" Midoriya gushes and gets cut off before he goes into a mutterring spree.

"Shut up Deku!" Bakugo fumes.

"I do work at his agency and we work together quite well because of the similarity of our quirks. My quirk allows me to see throughout time, whether that be past or future, or even an entire universe entirely". Kikan explains.

Everyone is amazed at his quirk. The amount of applications of his ability can be used to save people by looking through time.

"That is quite impressive". Aizawa gives his two cents.

"Very". Midnight adds.

"It does have limitations. I cannot be moving while looking through time and if I use it too much I could get brain bleeds. I'm not keen on finding out what happens after that". Kikan laughs at the dark humor.

"Today. Hatsume Mei will be hooking me up to this headgear that will allow you to see what I see". Kikan explains as he sits in the chair at the front near the screen.

Hatsume brings the mic to where Kikan is sitting to explain more.

"First we will begin by looking into the past, so if anyone wants to see into their own past and doesn't mind everyone seeing, please speak up" Kikan asks.

This caused the whole room to begin chatting amongst themselves.

"I think seeing Midoriya's past will be awesome. Seeing how he became so manly will bring me some closure!" Kirishima speaks up.

"Il doit avoir un passé pétillant! (He must have a sparkling past!)" Aoyama lets out a burst a sparkles from god knows where.

"I also want to see how he progressed using his quirk and why it keeps breaking his body". Tokoyami chimes in.

"I am quite interesting in that regard as well". Iida says.

Everyone in the room basically replied the same.

Grimaces could be found on the faces of All Might and Midoriya.

'I hope he doesn't show All Might in that form, hopefully it gets skipped'. Midoriya hopes.

"It's up to you Midoriya. It may benefit people seeing life through your view". Kikan silences everyone in the room.

"I… I guess it's alright". Midoriya says sinking into his chair.

"Right. It looks like some of the other pro heroes are late, so we will start without them". Kikan announces as the final electrodes and gear was being finalized.

"Is everyone ready? Once this starts I will not be able to speak or move when I begin searching into time". Kikan warns.

"Let's do it". Kaminari speaks up.

"Yay!" Hagakure squeals.

"I have to stay awake? Fine". Aizawa states.

"Don't be so down, eraser! This will be great". Present Mic cheering him up, but ultimately fails.

"Whatever". Bakugo chimes in crossing his arms. Seeing more of Deku is a pain.

"Let's Begin". The machine is turned on and Kikan eyes close.

The massive screen turns on showing a small Izuku in a park crying.

* * *

There's the prologue.

This will be a fun little side story that I'll be updating periodically, and suggestions to other fanfictions will be a great help.

My own take of these kind of stories will be quite different as I said before.

We will start the next chapter with basically the first episode of the My Hero Academia anime. I will delve into the manga when we reach beyond season 3.

There will be special guests in the third section like other heroes (maybe villains) and other point of views will be added in: Bakugo, All Might, and maybe even Dabi will be included in these point of views.

I will do my best to include everyone in some sort of dialogue or discussion. Just let me know some of your thoughts if I am excluding people.

By the way I am google translating french of what Aoyama will be saying. I took spanish in high school. Rip.

Let me know what you think.

The Next Chapter!

Main Story: 1

* * *

~Gofla


	2. Main Story: Episode 1

The Timeline Hero.

Here we go!

The first installment of The Timeline Hero.

As stated in the prologue, this chapter will be the main story arc.

I will do fanfiction stories in between the main story arcs and I will label them accordingly.

This chapter will follow along the anime episode, and that will include thoughts that cannot be heard normally.

I got a few reviews and I can definitely say that I will include Cursed Blood. Awkward Energy is a fic that I haven't invested too much time into, so I will read it in my freetime to understand it better.

That being said, I'm not going to follow the fics word by word since that's just basically copying and pasting, so I will take key events and situations from the fics that are requested.

At the time of writing this, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Whitetiger789

SoNNeikO

flowingzulu

SoNNeikO: I was thinking along the lines of the actual anime where it would show Ichigo in his own universe, but that does sound interesting if the characters of Bleach are in the BNHA universe. I will have to decide between the two, but both are great storylines to show.

Also, for Prototype, I will look into it as well.

Note: This will be based off the subbed (not the English dub) anime version of MHA/BNHA.

On with the chapter!

The Timeline Hero.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Boku No Hero Academia and the rights go to their respective companies/producers

The Cover photo is from the Deviant art user: rest-in-torment

"Hero" - Talking

'Hero' - Thoughts

"**Hero**" - All Might

"**Hero" **\- Story (All bold)

* * *

Main Story: 1

**The screen fades in and they see a building in the background with a clock in front of it. A song starts playing.**

**Song: Anguish of The Quirkless**

"Why am I getting some bad vibes right now?" Kirishima said to no one in particular

Everyone quickly shushed him as they were wondering the same thing.

**Soft crying could be heard somewhere off camera.**

The whole auditorium is dead silent.

This definitely cannot be good.

**The camera shifts to a tiny version of Izuku Midoriya in a park with tears in the corners of his eyes.**

Practically all the girls thought he was adorable, but didn't voice their opinions because it was not looking like a good time to share.

"**That's mean, Kacchan"**

Bakugo slightly gets uncomfortable. Sure he bullied the hell out of him, but having everyone see it, is another thing entirely.

"SUCH A CUTE LITTLE VOICE". Midnight shouted with the girl population nodding in agreeance.

"Isn't that the name he calls Bakugo?" Kaminari asked.

**The camera zooms out to show another boy on his knees crying with Izuku standing.**

"**Can't you see he's crying?"**

Midoriya sinks into his seat remembering this day. It was a long time ago, but one of his first times trying to stand up for someone.

Everyone is wondering what Bakugo is doing since he's off screen.

**Izuku gets into a fighting stance. **

"**If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" Izuku shouts zooming out facing two of Bakugo's lackeys and himself.**

**Bakugo has a confused look on his face, but then smirks at him**

"**Even though you're quirkless, you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" Bakugo exploding his fist while the other two boys activate their quirks of wings and long fingers.**

"Midoriya is quirkless? That's a lie since he has obviously used it before!" Iida exclaims.

"Maybe it hasn't shown up yet?" Ashido questions.

All Might and Izuku starts getting nervous while Bakugo is also skeptical of how Deku got a quirk.

**Izuku shrinks back in fear as they charge him. Bakugo swinging his fist towards Deku and the camera pans out to the sky.**

**The camera slowly creeping out behind the bush as they all see Izuku lying on the ground with the boy from before kneeling over him.**

"**All men aren't created equal". Izuku narrates.**

"Did Bakugo seriously gang up on Midoriya? That's so unmanly". Kirishima says in a sad tone.

The teachers are all quite upset with Bakugo's behavior even if he was a child.

**Izuku Midoriya is shown looking as if he was about to pass out looking up to the sky.**

"**This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four".**

The sad scene would quickly end at the sake of the viewers.

* * *

**The music picks up in a happier tone.**

**Song: HERO A**

**A red boot steps in a puddle running off.**

The tension in the room is now gone as they let out a heavy sigh. They weren't prepared for quite a scene as the first thing they see.

**The camera pans up to a common street with a few pedestrians and cars.**

"**And that was my first and last setback". Izuku narrates.**

"His determination is quite impressive". Cementoss adds.

"Yes. His drive to become a hero is quite admirable". Nezu chimes in.

**Izuku is seen running down the sidewalk.**

**He is waiting for the streetlight to let him cross while running in place.**

Midoriya shrinks in embarrassment. Is this really what he was doing?

"That's adorable. He must be excited!" Hagakure squeals.

**He is seen running through a cherry blossom area with a smile on his face.**

'I wonder where he's going'. People thought watching.

**They see a villain with a sharklike face and muscular physique enter the screen.**

"That doesn't look good". Tokoyami adds.

**Midoriya arrives on the screen looking up.**

'Please tell me he didn't just look for danger'. Aizawa internally groans.

**The screen flashes to a comic-like style and displays his name: Izuku Midoriya.**

**The camera zooms out to show the Shark-like villain standing on top of the subway railway with a crowd watching from below including Midoriya.**

"Did you really look for a villain fight?" Todoroki asks.

"Y-Yes". Midoriya slightly embarrassed.

"Don't do that again". Aizawa glares at him.

"It is very dangerous Midoriya!" Iida exclaims.

"**That's a huge villain!"**

"No shit, Deku!" Bakugo yells.

"Watch the language Bakugo". Aizawa warns.

* * *

**The camera changes drastically towards a muscular figure in red, white, blue, and yellow. **

**Song: The Day**

"Uh what just happened?" Kaminari asks.

**The screen keeps taking different shots until it is shown as All Might in his golden age suit being seen from behind.**

**Izuku comes into the frame getting up from a lower position staring in awe and amazement.**

"What's even happening?" Ochako asks.

"Maybe it's some sort of intro or something". Kirishima answers.

**Screen flips back to All Might's back again. Izuku is shown reaching forward.**

"This is confusing". Ashido chimes in.

"Just watch". Yaoyorozu ends the discussion that was about to brew up.

**Izuku reaches further and All Might is still looking forward. All Might turns his head smiling.**

**Plus Ultra is shown in red and white. **

**The whole Class 1-A is shown with their names and costumes.**

"Wow this is actually really cool". Sato points out.

Everyone in class 1-A nods. The teachers didn't think much of it.

**The screen then shows My Hero Academia.**

**Midoriya is looking into the sky on a rainy night on a bridge with cars and people below.**

**He then looks down walking forwards with a sad expression. Notebooks are shown numbered 1-13. Midoriya's shoes are shown coming to a complete stop.**

**It transitions towards Midoriya and Bakugo when they were young they they switch spots, but they are now teenagers. They are both shown with distraught faces as they are zoomed in and they are both showing an angry/determined expression.**

**The scene quickly changes to see Midoriya and Bakugo turning around in their hero costumes to punch each other. Fist to fist.**

**A man with light blue hair and dark clothing with hands on his body is shown reaching for the camera.**

"AH WHAT IS THAT". Hagakure screams.

"That's freaky". Jiro adds.

"Is that a villain?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"That's a different kind of darkness than what I'm comfortable with". Tokoyami sighs.

The teachers are also wondering what's going on.

**All Might's fist is shown and zooms out to his whole body in a fighting stance at some rocky terrain. He then extends his fist forward creating dust as unknown people are shown on the other side.**

'Villains'. All the teachers thought.

**A black creature with a birdlike appearance with its brain exposed is shown emerging from the dust.**

"What is that abomination". Todoroki says.

"Not sparkling". Aoyama sighs.

**The camera shifts to All Might and the Birdman fighting.**

**A man at a bar suddenly charges at the camera with black/purple mist with large yellow eyes staring directly at the camera.**

"KYA!" Yaoyorozu screeches and flinches backwards.

Most of the students had a similar reaction.

**Aizawa is shown activating his quirk with his scarf extended wrapping around villains kicking one in the torso and grappling another.**

**The screen shifts to Midoriya running forward in his uniform.**

**Ochako is shown touching the tips of her fingers in her hero costume jumping backwards.**

**Iida is shown also in his costume kicking the air twirling as Mineta falls down to show a tongue wrapping around him which belongs to Asui flying forward.**

**Todoroki is shown surfing on his own ice. **

**Kirishima comes into the frame activating his hardening quirk.**

**Bakugo's gauntlet grenade comes into view as he lets out explosions in his hand as he comes into full view.**

**The camera comes back to the ground as Midoriya charges forward changing into his hero costume extending his fist forward.**

**The fist changes with All Might's as the image flickers back and forth.**

**The rest of the students are shown getting into position and the camera finally pans out to everyone in front of the U.A. High School building.**

"Bro. That was epic". Kirishima pumps his fist in the air.

"I have to agree. It was intense to watch". Iida adds in.

"Sparkling display!" Aoyama exclaims.

"It was pretty cool". Todoroki calmly states.

"Whatever". Bakugo grunts.

* * *

**A sparkling light is shown in pitch darkness as a building is shown on screen.**

"**It all began in China, in Qingqing City."**

**The baby radiating light is zoomed in from the window.**

"**There was news that a baby who gave off light was born". Izuku narrates.**

**The scene zooms out to show a terrified father as a song begins to play.**

**Song: My Hero Academia**

'Is this really how quirks were born from?" Aizawa groans

Some students chuckle at this.

**A boy with fire and a girl with ice on her hands was shown.**

"**Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified".**

**A child is shown flipping pages through a comic without touching it.**

**The globe is shown spinning and the moon comes into view as the camera moves passed it.**

"**Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality". Izuku narrates.**

**All Might's cape twirled as he walks forward.**

"**The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait". **

**All Might approaches a door and it opens revealing a bright light beyond it.**

"**In this world of chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight". Izuku narrates.**

**All Might's capes blowing rapidly as the door fully opens and the camera switches back to the sharklike villain from before.**

"That's quite the accurate summary". Nezu smiles.

* * *

**The villain roars and turns around to swipe a metal electricity pole breaking off and falling to the ground.**

**The crowd is frightened as it falls to the ground below, but Death Arms runs forward to catch it just in time. **

"**Oh, it's Death Arms!" A random civilian said in joy.**

"Quite the hero name. Very manly!" Kirishima exclaims.

"The song is also really nice". Jiro adds.

"Really gets you fired up". Kaminari responds.

"**He carries out justice through his great physical strength! The Punching Hero!" The bystander exclaims.**

**Death Arms holding up the beam as the camera zooms in on his face. **

**Water is shot through the street trying to hold the civilians back.**

"**Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!" Backdraft shouts.**

"**The rescue specialist is here, too!" A civilian shouts.**

**The camera zooms in on Backdraft's face.**

**Izuku Midoriya is seen behind the whole crowd trying to look and move forward.**

"**He snatches some woman's bag". One man said.**

**Izuku is seen inching his way to the front.**

"**With a great quirk like that and he's a bag snatcher?" Another man said.**

"That's pretty lucky since he could be more dangerous". Midnight interrupts.

**A man flies over the crowd and a bunch a fan girls yell out.**

"**You can do it, Kamui!" The flock of girls squeal.**

"Lucky". Mineta mutters.

Kaminari can't help but nod.

**Kamui Woods runs forward and jumps on a street light and then onto the railway as a hand smashed where he was standing. He jumps again and is in the air.**

"**Get away!" The villain yells.**

**Izuku is finally at the front of the crowd.**

"**Who's fighting?" Midoriya smiles.**

**Kamui dodges a punch as he swings in the air from a metal beam that his hand was wrapped around.**

"**Kamui Woods! The young and talented star!" Midoriya shouts pumping his fist.**

"**You were the one asking, but you gave perfect commentary, kid". A man next to him points out smiling with his arms crossed.**

The auditorium is filled with laughter at Midoriya's expense as he sinks lower into his chair.

"**You're a fanboy, aren't you?" He points to him.**

"**Oh, well…" Midoriya begins but looks away in embarrassment.**

**Kamui Woods is charging in as a hand slams down onto the track and Kamui runs up his arm as he jumps. His hand wrapping around his wrist as he swings around his body back onto a subway car skidding backwards. **

"This is so manly!" Kirishima exclaims.

"Do you have more vocabulary than that?" Jiro says somewhat annoyed.

"Nope!" Kirishima quickly responds grinning.

**Kamui and the villain faces off.**

"**Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil". Kamui announces raising a fist in front of his face.**

"**Well… I wouldn't go that far…**" All Might sweatdropped.

Everyone chuckles at Kamui's exaggeration.

**Kamui's arm twisting into thick branches and extends further.**

"**Oh, here it comes!" Midoriya points.**

"**Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" The same man as before shouted.**

"**Pre-emptive…" Izuku starts.**

"**...Binding…" Kamui charging up his arm.**

"**...Lacquered Chain Prison!" Midoriya and Kamui say together.**

"Oh" One student starts.

"My" And another.

"God!" A large amount of students say laughing loudly. Even some of the teachers join in.

Midoriya is red all across his face.

"I want to die". Midoriya mumbles.

"I think it's cute". Ochako comforting her friend patting him on the head only embarrassing him further.

**The branches extended and 'branch' out towards the villain and his puts up a fist to guard.**

**A woman comes flying in. "Canyon Cannon!" She said kicking over the villain as the giant woman glides in the air.**

**Shots of either disappointment or confusion line up on screen from Midoriya and Death Arms. Who knows what Backdraft's facial expression is.**

"So this was Mount Lady's debut? Stealing the spotlight from Kamui? Figures". Aizawa groans.

"Not manly!" Kirishima yells.

"Seriously? Say something else than that!" Jiro yells.

**Kamui woods was just standing there. "Huh?"**

**The villain is laying flat on his back as the woman lands.**

**A bunch of cameramen came flocking in. "Here it is, Here it is".**

"How disgusting". Yaoyorozu spat.

The girls besides Midnight all agree to that.

"**Today is the day of my debut," Mount Lady bent over with her butt in full view, "My name is Mount Lady". **

"I LIKE IT!" Kaminari and Mineta both exclaim.

Yaoyorozu can't believe that she is just bent over enticing the crowd.

"HOW INDECENT!" Iida yells.

"**A pleasure to make your ass-quiantance". Mount Lady perks her butt out further and winks.**

Mineta was salivating heavily and most of the guys had blushes on their faces including some of the teachers.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Iida exclaims waving a fist in the air.

"But you're not standing". Todoroki points out looking over at him.

"Oh". Iida calms down.

**More cameramen starts to take more pictures.**

"I guess that's one way to get popular". Snipe says.

"A shameful way". Aizawa mumbles.

**Izuku Midoriya is looking down quite disappointed that he didn't get to see Kamui's special move and Kamui himself is still stuck there in shock.**

"**Sh-She's getting the credit…" Kamui says gloomily.**

**The camera pans out high in the air with Mount Lady higher than some buildings waving to the crowd as the music picks up again.**

**Song: You can become a hero**

"**Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime". Izuku narrates.**

**Mount Lady shrinks down and a view up Backdraft standing and Death arms seen crossing his arms.**

"**As the country was stuck in the slow process of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books".**

**Reporters and police are near Mount Lady as she and police officers have restrained the criminal. **

"**Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government, and gain renown through the public". Izuku narrates **

"**Gigantification, huh? She looks like she'll be super popular, and it's an amazing quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited?" Izuku is seen mumbling to himself as he is writing in his journal.**

"**No, but whether or not she can control the size…" Izuku gets interrupted.**

"**Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" The same man from before showed up again.**

"Of course he does!" Iida exclaims.

All Might smiles and nods. His successor has a hero's pure heart and that will never change.

Everyone cheered for Midoriya and he starts to feel better once again.

"**That's great! You can do it!" The man gave Izuku a thumbs up.**

**Izuku turns around and smiles brightly.**

"SUPER ADORABLE!" Midnight exclaims.

"**Yes! I'll do my best!" Izuku responds to the man.**

* * *

**A yellow background with red text: Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

All Might grimaced and his heart dropped to his stomach knowing that the secret of One For All could be shown.

"Is this like a TV show? I guess it explains the opening". Ashido questions.

"Origin of Midoriya. Sounds interesting". Jiro points out.

**The view shows a school with the name of the school. Aldera High School.**

"Never heard of that school". Sato says.

"Me neither". Tokoyami watching image before him.

"**Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future." A teacher announced to his classroom. Izuku is seen writing in his notebook.**

"**I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but… you're probably all pretty much panning to go into the hero course right?" The same teacher throwing the papers in the air.**

**All the students cheer activating their quirks.**

"Bold assumption that they all will want to be heroes". Aizawa spat.

"I have to agree there". Nezu responds.

"**Teach! Don't lump me with all these bottomfeeder rejects!" Katsuki leaning back with his feet on the desk.**

"Unacceptable behavior!" Iida shouts.

Bakugo rolls his eyes.

"**That was uncalled for Bakugo!" A bunch of students retort.**

"**You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugo shouts.**

"I don't know what I expected, honestly". Ochako laughs.

"**Oh, If I remember corrects, you want to go to U.A right, Bakugo?" Teach asked.**

"**U.A?! The acceptance rate is 0.2% this year!" Students mutter to themselves.**

"I didn't realize it was that low". Asui rubbing her chin.

"There's only 40 spots for the hero course out of hundreds who apply. That's if I don't expel anyone in my own class". Aizawa responds.

**Izuku is seen ducking his head so no one will see him. **

"Are you tired or something?" Kaminari asks.

"**That's exactly why you're a bunch of extras. I aced the mock test!" Bakugo jumps onto the desk.**

"GET OFF THE DESK BAKUGO! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" Iida rapidly swinging his arms chopping the air.

Everyone laughs at Iida's antics.

"**I'm the only one from this school who will make it to U.A!" Bakugo points to himself smirking.**

"Superior complex at its finest". Jiro whispers.

"I HEARD THAT EARLOBE". Bakugo shouts.

"**I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the best hero. The name will be inscribed as the top earners to ever exist". Bakugo shouts.**

"Jesus calm down". Todoroki sighs.

Bakugo just scoffs at him.

"**Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A too, right?" Teach looked at his stack of papers.**

"Did he really put him on the spot like that?" Midnight asked.

"That teacher is incredibly unprofessional". Aizawa states.

"Don't you sleep during class". Present Mic asks Eraserhead.

"No comment". Aizawa responds.

**Midoriya flinches hiding his face as Bakugo's body turns black and white. He slowly looks up to Bakugo's frozen stature.**

**The class erupts in laughter.**

"Aww. I feel bad for Midori". Ashido sadly watches the screen.

"**You can't get into U.A just by studying!" A random student yells.**

"**They got rid of that rule!" Midoriya jumps up.**

"It's true, but incredibly difficult". Nezu states.

**Bakugo rushes Midoriya and explodes his desk causing him to fall backwards.**

"Geez. Wasn't that a bit extreme?!" Mineta exclaims.

"**Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're quirkless!" Bakugo exclaims.**

**Midoriya sits up.**

"**How can you stand in the same ring as me?" Bakugo asks.**

"**No. wait, Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete with you. It's just been my goal since I was little". Midoriya explains backing up against the chalkboard.**

"**I won't know if I don't try". Midoriya meekly says.**

"Manly determination!" Kirishima shouts.

"Enough already". Aizawa responds.

"**What do you mean, unless you try?" Bakugo hands start smoking. "Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can you do? You're quirkless!"**

"I still don't understand why he's calling you quirkless". Ectoplasm states.

"Me neither".Vlad King adds.

* * *

**The camera shifts to a city block and a scream erupts.**

"**Thief!" A store owner runs out of the building.**

"Petty crime. How irrational". Aizawa states.

**A sludge-like villain is seen running down the sidewalk.**

"Hey isn't that the sludge villain that was on the news almost a year ago?" Hagakure asks.

All Might, Bakugo, and Midoriya shutters remembering how that whole event turned out.

"Yeah. I think so". Tokoyami responds.

"**Huh? There's no hero around?" A bystander asks.**

**A skinny man with green pants and a white shirt is seen coming out of a store with a bag of groceries.**

All Might's heart drops into his stomach. Incredibly nervous if it actually shows. Midoriya is also hoping for the same.

"I wonder who that is". Tokoyami wonders.

**The man is revealed with messy blonde hair with two bangs pointing downwards.**

**The same man transforms into a muscular person and grows in size as well.**

Everyone's eyes widen and All Might gets even more nervous.

"Is he using his quirk illegally? I never seen of a hero who can do that?!" Ashido exclaims.

The staff knows about All Might's frail form, but is also nervous of how this plays out.

"**I swear there's no end to those villains". A civilian says.**

"**There **_**is **_**an end. Why? Because I am here!" All Might smiles brightly.**

"THAT FRAIL MAN IS ALL MIGHT!" Jiro exclaims.

The Whole class of students has eyes wide as saucers including Bakugo and Todoroki.

"How irrational of you to power up in the middle of the crowd". Aizawa scolds.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Mineta screeches.

"Yes all the staff knows about All Might's condition. We will explain later unless it tells us". Nezu calming down the students.

'I wonder if my father knew about this?' Todoroki ponders.

* * *

**We shift back to the school where classes just ended. Izuku is seen on his phone where it seems everyone left.**

"**The incident this morning is all over the news. I wanna get home to write it all down in my notebook". Midoriya begins to put away his notebook only for Bakugo to snatch it.**

"**We're not done talking, Deku". Bakugo holding his notebook.**

"**Hero analysis for the future?" One of Bakugo's lackeys said. They both laugh.**

"**I-It's fine isn't it? Give it back". Midoriya asks only for Bakugo to explode it causing Izuku to yell.**

"**That's mean". Midoriya sadly states.**

**Bakugo then throws his notebook out the window causing Midoriya to screech.**

"DOES THIS VILLAINY EVER END!" Iida yells.

"That wasn't manly at all". Kirishima states.

All the teachers are quite upset at how Bakugo is acting.

"**Most top heroes have stories of their younger days. I want to shine and be the only one to get into U.A from this crappy school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist". Bakugo smirks.**

"And an asshole". Jiro whispers.

"FUCK YOU". Bakugo yells.

Aizawa sighs.

"**So anyway, don't apply for U.A nerd, got it?" Bakugo sets his hand on Midoriya's shoulder slowly sizzling at his uniform smiling.**

**Midoriya is shown on the verge of either anger or tears.**

"Don't take that shit Midoriya. Stand up for yourself!" Kaminari exclaims.

"**Man you could at least say something back". One of the extras said.**

**Bakugo stops and turns his head towards Midoriya.**

"**If you wanna be a hero so badly, there's a quick way to do it". Bakugo begins.**

Bakugo starts getting incredibly nervous and his heart rate picks up drastically.

'Shit'. Bakugo thought.

'This can't be good'. Everyone in the auditorium thought.

"**Believe that you'll have a quirk in the next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!" Bakugo exclaims.**

The whole room is quiet.

Bakugo hides his face in his hands.

Midoriya is also somewhat upset that he was reminded of that scene.

All the teachers in the room are beyond upset, furious fits what they are feeling.

"You-You didn't actually say that, right Bakugo?" Kirishima nervously laughs.

Bakugo doesn't say a word.

"That was just evil". Jiro states.

"What if he actually did it?" Kaminari asks.

"Does he actually want to be a hero?" Shoji asks.

"We will be discussing this later, Bakugo". Nezu trying to keep his anger down.

Bakugo doesn't have the courage to say anything to defend himself because there's nothing that can excuse what he said.

All Might was livid that someone had hurt his successor this way. Physically hurting him is already villainous, but to get inside his head like that. Bakugo definitely needs some work unless Aizawa decides to expel him for this.

**Midoriya looks furious as he turns around, but Bakugo's face reflecting the same anger and malice if not more.**

"**What?!" Bakugo stands his ground letting of small explosions.**

**Midoriya is left crying in place as he lost all courage to say something.**

All the students are quite upset that he didn't stand his ground.

* * *

**A song plays in the background as we look outside of the school building.**

**Song: Anguish of the Quirkless.**

**Midoriya is seen marching towards where his notebook landed.**

"**Idiot! If I actually jumped, that would be instigating suicide! Think before you speak". Midoriya angrily thought.**

Everyone in the room can agree with that.

**Midoriya looks at the pond as fish are trying to eat it.**

"**That's not fish food, stupid. That's my notebook". He thought grabbing his wet notebook.**

**He looks at the notebook. "Stupid bastard".**

* * *

**The screen shifts to a flashback with young Midoriya running in the room.**

"**Mom!"**

"CUTE". All the girls exclaim.

Midoriya is slightly embarrassed.

**Midoriya is seen next to his mother. "Mom! The computer".**

"Wow. That's Midoriya's mom. He definitely has that green hair". Kirishima points out.

'She sure has changed over the years'. Midoriya thought.

"**Again?" Inko turning off the water seeing Izuku jump in place.**

**Two All Might posters can be seen on the wall.**

"Definitely a fan, I can see". Present Mic states.

"**Hurry!" Izuku says.**

"**Geez. Izuku, you've probably added 10,000 views yourself". Inko states as Izuku is bobbing his head back and forth.**

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ochako asks looking at Izuku.

"I don't want to talk about it". Izuku covering his completely red face.

Everyone laughs at his expense.

**Izuku is seen looking at the screen with his action figure with a wide smile on his face.**

"SUPER CUTE". Midnight exclaims.

"**That was an old video". Midoriya narrates.**

"**A disaster that happened a long time ago. The video of a hero that debuted after that". Izuku finishes.**

**The video shows fire and destruction around the area.**

"**Can you believe that?! He's saved over a hundred people already. It hasn't even been 10 minutes!" A man said in the video.**

**All Might is seen carrying several people climbing on top of a bus and Izuku super excited.**

**The music picks up as All Might starts laughing.**

**Song: I Am Here!**

"**He's laughing!" Someone said.**

**Izuku is in complete awe as the background shines bright white.**

All Might can't help but smile.

"**It's fine now. Why?" All Might begins.**

**Izuku's eyes sparkle and expand.**

Midoriya is currently hiding.

**All Might smiles widely.**

"**Because I am here!" All Might finishes.**

**Izuku's hair is blown backwards somehow and smiles brightly.**

"How'd that happen?" Tokoyami asks.

"Who knows". Asui responds.

"**He's so cool! Once I get my quirk, I want to be just like him". Izuku raises his action figure high in the air laughing just like All Might.**

"I never knew you were that big of a fan, Midoriya". Kirishima laughs.

Midoriya groans in embarrassment.

Ochako pats his head.

* * *

**The scene shifts to a doctor in a lab coat.**

"**You should probably give it up". The doctor said.**

**Izuku's eyes wide and turns black and white.**

"There was probably a hundred better ways to drop that bomb". Nezu groans.

**Izuku drops the figure.**

"**Is something wrong after all? Most of the kindergarteners got their quirks already". Inko asks as the song picks up again.**

**Song: Anguish of the Quirkless.**

"Man this song has played a couple times. It's incredibly sad". Kirishima states.

"**You're a fourth generation quirk user, right? Can you explain what your quirk does?" The doctor asks.**

"**Right. I can pull small objects towards me and my husband can breathe fire". Inko answers.**

"**He should have gotten one of those or a combination of both, but research shows that if the pinky toe joint is present then it means that he doesn't have one" The doctor explains.**

"Then how does he have one now? This makes no sense". Ojiro questions.

People are beginning to get frustrated by the lack of answers.

* * *

**Back at their apartment building on a rainy night, Izuku is seen watching the same video as before.**

**Inko turns towards Izuku's chair.**

"**Mom…" Izuku says in a sad tone.**

The students and teachers alike are hit with an emotional punch from his tone of voice.

"**He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in… He's such a cool hero…" Izuku turns his chair with eyes full of tears pointing at the screen. **

All Might along with the students begin to tear up.

Even Bakugo has to admit that it is pretty sad.

**Can I… be a hero, too?" Izuku shakingly asks.**

All Might can't help but relate to the small child being born quirkless himself.

**Inko walks towards him and hugs him tightly.**

"**I'm sorry, Izuku!" She begins tearing up.**

**The camera shows both of them crying as the tears fall down their faces.**

"**No, that's not it. That's not it, mom. What i wanted you to say back then was…" Izuku narrates as we switch back to their present time.**

* * *

**Izuku is seen walking under a bridge.**

Midoriya can't help but frown as he knows what is coming.

"**You decided back then, didn't you? Don't worry about what other people think. Hold your head up high and plunge forward". Midoriya thought to himself.**

**Midoriya begins to laugh like All Might again.**

Everyone chuckles at the scene and has a newfound respect for Midoriya's resolve and determination.

**The sludge villain begins to form behind him as it towers over himself.**

The students and faculty can't help but feel worried for the small boy.

**"A villain?!" Midoriya shouts. **

**Midoriya is paralyzed with fear.**

"**A medium-sized cloak…" Sludge says lunging after him.**

**Izuku tries to flee but it was a fruitless attempt dropping his notebook.**

**What they see next is Izuku getting suffocated by the villain.**

"**Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body". The villain says.**

"Fight back!" Kirishima punching the air.

"Don't die!" Ashido yells.

Everyone sweatdrops at that remark since he's clearly still here today.

"**Calm down. It'll only hurt for like 45 seconds". The villain reassures the boy.**

"**I… can't breathe. He's made out of liquid so I can't grab on". Midoriya thought.**

"**Thanks for your help. You're my hero!" The villain said.**

"Now that's just cruel". Todoroki states.

"**No… strength left. I'm dying… am I dying?" Midoriya thought.**

**The pothole bursts open showing a muscular man, All Might.**

The students cheer in relief and excitement.

"**It's all right now, young man!" All Might flexes standing up as his theme comes on.**

**Song: All Might Theme/Symbol of Peace**

"**I am here!" All Might states.**

"Why are you just standing there. You should be helping him immediately". Aizawa scolds All Might for his dramatic behavior.

All Might laughs embarrassed at his own antics.

**He dodges a fluid tendril as he rushes forward. "TEXAS SMASH!" Extending his fist completely obliterated the villain.**

**Izuku falls to the ground as he seeing All Might's blurry figure. "All.. Might?..." He goes unconscious.**

* * *

**The camera fades and we see All Might tapping his face with his hand repeatedly.**

The whole class erupts in laughter.

"Is that how you really deal with an unconscious child?" Nezu stares at him.

All Might nervously laughs. "I'm not really used to unconscious civilians".

"Irrational". Aizawa states.

"**Hey!" All Might says. Midoriya begins to wake up. "Oh good! I thought you were a goner for a while there!"**

**Izuku goes wide eyed when he sees All Might.**

"**KYA!" Izuku bullets backwards.**

Everyone laughs loudly at his reaction.

"**I'm glad you are alright! Sorry for getting you caught up in that fight. The sewer system in the city is quite confusing. But you were a big help, Thanks". All Might says.**

**Midoriya is in a daze. **

"**I captured in safely!" All Might holding a soda bottle with the villain inside.**

"**The number one hero… All Might". Izuku freaks out.**

"It looks like you're about to pee". Asui states.

"**Oh right! An autograph! Where's my notebook…" Izuku opened the book and sees All Might's signature. "He already did!"**

**Midoriya bows repeatedly.**

"**Thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom, a family treasure". Izuku states.**

The whole auditorium laughs loudly including most of the teachers.

"A family heirloom?" Kaminari laughs.

"Family treasure?" Ochako giggles.

Midoriya curls up in a ball.

"Kill me". He said.

"**Okay!" All Might responds with a thumbs up.**

Everyone goes into another laughing fit from his reaction.

"**Well I need to take this guy to the police". All Might announces as the two bottles are on his legs.**

"**See you again on the other side of the screen!" All Might waves.**

"**Wait, already? There's so many questions I still have". Midoriya softly says as All Might begins to squat preparing to jump.**

"**Pros are constantly fighting villains and time". All Might shares his wisdom.**

"That's probably the most rational thing I've ever heard you say". Aizawa flatly insults him.

'**How mean**'. All Might thought.

"**Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!" All Might shouts.**

"**Wait". All Might looks down to see Izuku dangling from his legs.**

"THAT'S DANGEROUS MIDORIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Iida exclaims.

"Did you really just latch onto him?" Yaoyorozu asks giggling at the green haired teenager.

'How… interesting…' Todoroki thought.

'Moron'. Bakugo crosses his arms.

"**Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!" All Might shouts.**

"**I… can't! I'll die!" Midoriya says with his eyelids flapping and his mouth wide open.**

"**Oh… Right! Don't let go!" All Might responds.**

"Seriously?" Everyone said at the same time.

"We need to work on your communication, All Might". Nezu calmly states in a notatall menacing way.

**All Might begins to cough and blood starts coming out of his mouth. 'Shit'.**

"Is All Might okay?" Hagakure asks.

"Why is he bleeding like that?" Sato asks as well.

* * *

**They both land on a building where Izuku lets go. "That.. was scary". Izuku shrivels up.**

"That was really dumb". Sero chimes in.

"Yea… I don't know what I was thinking". Midoriya laughs meekly.

"**You can talk to the people downstairs. I'm sure they'll let you down. I'm seriously out of time. I have to go". All Might says walking away.**

"**Wait… um". Izuku begins.**

"**No! I will not wait". All Might firmly states.**

"**But-" Izuku begins only to be reminded of the doctor's words.**

"**You should probably give it up". Midoriya's hand reaching for All Might.**

"**I'm sorry, Izuku!" Inko shouts.**

"**What the hell can you do, Deku?! You're quirkless!" Bakugo yells as Izuku retracts his arm back to himself.**

**Izuku looks down. "That may be true… But even so, I…" Izuku begins.**

**He starts shaking and clenching his fists.**

"**Even if I don't have a quirk, can I be a hero?!" Izuku shouts.**

**All Might halts.**

"**Can someone without a quirk, become a hero like you?" Midoriya asks.**

**The music picks up.**

**Song: You can become a hero.**

Class 1-A got emotional once the music comes and even the teachers are nervous for All Might's answer.

**All Might turns his head as Izuku looks down shutting his eyes.**

"**My meeting with All Might… This miracle… At the time, I couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate". Izuku narrates as the city zooms out.**

* * *

The screen turns black.

"Wow. That was intense". Kirishima lets out a huge exhale he didn't even know he held.

"I wonder what he meant when he said All Might changed his fate". Tokoyami thinks aloud.

"Wait, how come All Might has that frail form?" Kaminari asks.

"We'll probably find out if we keep watching". Yaoyorozu responds.

"Right. No use in wasting time if it gives us the explanation". Nezu sighs.

All Might can't help but frown as he remembers what he said to the boy at the time. He wishes he can take back what he said. His secret is about to be revealed, and all he can do is hope that they all will keep the secret.

Kikan interrupts them.

"Well that was the first part and we can start the next one if everyone's ready". Kikan announces as he gets ready for another segment of the past.

Everyone nods and the screen turns on once again.

* * *

Damn. That took a while. I didn't know how much effort this was going to be able to type. It's not hard work, but it definitely takes time.

I don't think I'm going to copy the episode exactly because that would just take incredibly long and I want to push out updates as frequent as possible. I started summarizing at the time of the Aldera middle school scene.

If you have any suggestions or special guests you want to see watching the plot of MHA. Leave a review. I already have some heroes who are going to join in at later chapters, but maybe villains could join in, although that would be difficult to write.

The intro was a one time thing, so I won't do it unless there's a new one.

Hope you enjoyed.

The next chapter!

Main Story: 2

* * *

~Gofla


	3. Main Story: Episode 2

The Timeline Hero.

Another chapter of this fic is here and the second viewing of the anime will be watched.

As I said before, I'm going to summarize bits and not show every detail that we would normally see. It would take incredibly long and it's just miscellaneous stuff that you wouldn't really benefit from.

I would like to thank everyone that has been showing support for the fic by reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. It motivates me to keep pushing out chapters and I'm still taking suggestions! This fic doesn't exactly have an end and could potentially keep going until I run out of fanfictions for them to watch or BNHA's manga ends.

I will also make an attempt to respond to all reviews if they aren't Guest reviews (or if they give a name to call themselves by) from this point forward.

Thank you for the reviews!

Whitetiger789

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct

Anon.83

QwertyBobberson

SOS-108

Whitetiger789: Thank you! I try my best in each chapter even if it's only 2 so far.

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I'm glad you feel that way as I have a lot of fun writing it.

Anon.83: I will be adding the Wild Pussycats later on since they haven't been really introduced yet to the cast at this point in time, so that extends to Eri as well since she is currently with Overhaul at this point. Here's what I'm thinking…

The Wild Wild Pussycats will be watching before the summer camp and Eri will be watching after the Overhaul arc and before the culture festival in the manga.

Inko Midoriya and Mitsuki Bakugo will be making their appearance in this chapter, so no worries on that. Big-Three incoming...

QwertyBobberson: Yes I do plan on making it to at least the end of season 3, writing manga chapters will be a bit strange, but I think I can manage beyond the anime. I'm quite excited on the USJ episode.

: I appreciate your interest in this fanfiction! Here's another chapter!

SOS-108: Thank you for the suggestions! I love the candle in the wind fanfiction of Izuku being the son of Midnight and Endeavor. Looks like he is a love child, just not from All Might. Apotheosis and Eavesdropping are fanfics that I also have enjoyed, but I'll have to research more on the last one. Orphan's Gambit is quite a sad fanfic which will be a good one to watch!

Oh! So the cover photo kept getting removed so I opted to use my own to avoid complications. That's why it is changed.

Anyways let's get into the chapter!

The Timeline Hero.

"Hero" - Talking

'Hero' - Thoughts

"**Hero**" - All Might

"**Hero" **\- Story (All bold)

* * *

Main Story: 2

Everyone is silent as the massive screen lights up to pick up where they left off. To say everyone in the room was anxious, is an understatement. What they saw about All Might's condition is quite troubling especially since he is the number 1 hero. His relationship and how he changed Midoriya's fate is also concerning because they never talked about meeting before enrolling at U.A, but that will most likely be answered in time.

They were about to see the next segment until…

The large door to the auditorium opened as people entered.

They all turned around to see who has entered and Midoriya and Bakugo could only get nervous.

"Mom!" Midoriya and Bakugo both exclaim.

"Hey Izuku! I was wondering why you were taking so long to come home, and I called the school only to find out that they had you in the auditorium, so I thought they we could join you". Inko explains.

"Yeah, my brat probably complained the entire way! You better not be causing any trouble!" Mitsuki yells.

"Honey please calm down". Masaru sheepishly asks with his hand on her shoulder.

Bakugo could only grumble. "Bitch". He mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mitsuki screeches as everyone in the auditorium flinches at her tone.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE LOUD!" Bakugo yells.

'As if you're not'. His classmates all thought.

"Please let's not start a fight. Thank you for coming there are seats to your left where Hatsume is. Sitting towards the front is preferable.

"TOSHINORI!" A man yells.

All Might shrinks in fear and gets very pale in the face. 'No'. He thought.

Pro heroes come in after the family of Midoriya and Bakugo.

"Hey!" Mount Lady greets.

"Yo!" Hawks waves.

Kamui Woods bows to the audience.

Endeavor just scoffs.

Behind them all was Gran Torino.

"Hey underclassmen!" Mirio Togata announces waving his hand alongside Nejire Hado and Tamaki Amajiki with his hands in his pockets.

"As I said before, there are opens seats on your left and we will get started with the viewing". Kikan announces once again getting ready for the next segment.

* * *

Section: 3

**Row #1**: Hatsume Mei, Midoriya Inko, Bakugo Mitsuki, Bakugo Masaru, Togata Mirio

**Row #2**: Endeavor, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Gran Torino.

**Row #3**: Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado.

"Now. Let's resume. A small recap will be shown to those who were not here from the point of view from Midoriya Izuku". Kikan begins looking through time and the screen turns on.

* * *

**The video of All Might's debut comes on.**

**Song: All Might Theme.**

Endeavor rolls his eyes annoyed that his ugly mug is the first thing he is shown.

**All Might laughs carrying several people. "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" He shouts.**

**Izuku is in amazement and smiles brightly.**

"That's how I felt when I first watched it as well!" Mirio states.

No one spoke up about the fact that Izuku watched it hundreds of times.

"**He's so cool! Once I get my quirk, I want to be like him too!" Izuku exclaims.**

**The scene switches to the doctor and the song ends abruptly.**

"**You should give it up". The doctor says.**

**Izuku goes black and white in utter shock.**

Inko can't help but feel sad that it's her fault that he was unable to give him a quirk.

**The scene switches back to present day Midoriya.**

"**Even if that was true…" Izuku narrates.**

"**You're below the rejects! You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me? What the hell can you do?" Bakugo is shown in their classroom with his hands smoking.**

Mitsuki gives her son a dirty look but he doesn't dare to take his eyes off the screen.

"**Even if that's what everyone thinks…" Izuku narrates.**

"**I'm sorry, Izuku!" Inko runs to her son in his computer chair.**

'Wow. I used to be so skinny, maybe I should try and lose some weight'. Inko now being self-conscious of how much she has changed since those days.

**Song: You can become a hero.**

"**Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?" Midoriya asks on the roof and All Might halts.**

"**Can even someone without a quirk be like you?" Midoriya looks down shutting his eyes.**

Most pros grimace in the room as they already know that answer and it's a harsh reality. Gran Torino is more interested in Toshinori's response.

**All Might turns around. "Without a quirk…?" He begins.**

**A yellow laser cuts across the screen and All Might grimaces in pain.**

The pro heroes that just joined are confused in this reaction especially Endeavor.

**All Might is having trouble standing as his body starts emitting smoke.**

"**Oh no, holy shit, goddammit…" All Might cursed mentally.**

**Midoriya completely oblivious of what's happening to him starts talking sadly looking down.**

Everyone sweatdrops. How does he not see what's right in front of him?

"**It might've been beacuse I don't have a quirk, but I'm always made fun of… Maybe that's why… I don't know…" Midoriya begins.**

**A cloud of smoke fills the screen.**

"**But I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile". Midoriya grins at his words.**

"**I want to be the greatest hero, like you…!" Midoriya looks up only to find a frail man with blonde hair drooping below his face.**

**Midoriya recoils in shock at what he is seeing.**

All the students gasp and even the pro heroes who aren't a part of U.A (Gran Torino excluded).

Endeavor gives a harsh look towards All Might demanding an explanation mentally. He surrenders that thought as the events are moving forward.

**Midoriya Yells.**

"Can't say I'd react differently". Kirishima states.

"Most peculiar development!" Iida exclaims.

_(The intro plays here, but I'm not including it so the viewers don't see it)._

* * *

**The screen shifts to an alleyway with the sludge villain in the soda bottle. Only to be kicked by Bakugo and the cap comes undone.**

"**Hey, Katsuki, aren't you and Midoriya childhood friends?" One of Bakugo's lackeys ask.**

"**You went a little overboard today". The other one said.**

"**It's his fault for getting in my way. He's an idiot dreaming like a kid! Just watching him pisses me off!" Bakugo explodes the soda can in his palm.**

"You just need to chill out". Jiro groans.

Bakugo scoffs at the statement.

**The sludge villain creeps up behind them.**

"**Hey, look". Both of the extras points.**

"**An invisibility cloak with a great quirk!" The villain's mouth opens wide.**

**Along with Bakugo's eyes widening as well.**

* * *

**The scene shifts to a yellow screen. Episode 2: What it takes to be a hero.**

"It really is like a tv show!" Ashido exclaims.

* * *

**Midoriya is heard screaming as the screen is focused on the frail man.**

"**Y-Y-You're deflating…!" Midoriya worriedly states.**

**All Might has no expression on his face.**

"**Wait, up until now… Huh?! Fake? A fake?! You're so skinny!" Midoriya frantically looks around.**

"**I am All Might…" The man states as blood comes out of his mouth.**

The audience's fear came true as this man claims to be All Might and the school faculty know it.

Endeavor is only getting angrier by the second.

**Midoriya screams.**

"**No way!" Midoriya's face completely blue.**

The students laugh at his facial expression.

"**You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that". All Might points to his analogy on screen.**

Endeavor is seething with rage. Is he writing this off as no big deal and laughing about it?

"**No way!" Midoriya eyes widen.**

The students have no words for that.

"**There's no way. All Might is the greatest and always saving people with a fearless smile". Midoriya shaking.**

"**Fearless smile, huh?" All Might sits down. "Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally".**

How can you prevent something that happens by accident? They all thought.

**All Might lifts his shirt to show a nasty scar on the left side of his ribs spider webbing across his body.**

Gran Torino slightly flinches as he remembers that he was there when he received that injury.

Everyone gasped and their eyes widen, even the staff at U.A since they have never seen the injury.

"**It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach". All Might explains.**

If they weren't in fear, they are now.

"What kind of villain can do that to someone like All Might?" Yaoyorozu asks.

Everyone is also thinking of that same question.

All anger has dissipated for fear from Endeavor. He knew that All Might was ahead of him by a great margin, but being crippled by a villain… He can't help but feel inadequate and frightened by the sheer power that villain holds.

"**I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day". All Might grimly states.**

"Only… 3?" Hagakure asks sadly tearing up.

Endeavor can't help but feel bad for the number one hero to be crippled in such a way.

"That's… crazy…" Kaminari states.

**Midoriya has a frightened look. "That can't be… Five years ago… was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?" He asks.**

"**You're well-informed, but a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I asked that it not be made public. I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me". All Might clenches his fist.**

**Midoriya gasps.**

The audience does to knowing the true meaning behind the man's smile. Hiding his own fear and smiling to show the villains that they are not in control.

**Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power'" All Might looks at him.**

**Midoriya jaw is open at his response.**

The pros expected this answer, since being quirkless grants you a lot of disadvantages for trying to pursue the life of a hero. It simply cannot be done. At least, none that anyone has ever seen before.

"**I see…" Midoriya finally chokes out.**

The Mitsuki, Masaru, and Inko can't help but feel sorry for Izuku as his dreams are being crushed.

"**If you want to help others, then you can become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation". All Might walks and opens the roof's door downstairs.**

"**It's not bad to dream, but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man". All Might finishes closing the door.**

Gran Torino is slightly ticked off at his ending statement. Sure, he needed to make sure the boy doesn't mindlessly follow the path of being a hero if there is no hope, but he definitely could've softened the blow.

"That was a bit harsh, All Might". Nezu states.

All Might can only frown regretting what he said to his successor.

Endeavor on the other hand agrees with what All Might said. If you don't have power, you cannot become a hero especially if you want to be a great one.

The students can't help, but feel bad for Izuku as he gets a crushing reality from his idol. He must've been devastated.

* * *

**All Might is seen walking down the stairs. "Now, I need to quickly get this guy…" He checks his pockets and gasp when he doesn't find them.**

**All Might looks around comically.**

"Really Toshinori?" Gran Torino states.

All Might turns a bit red from his actions.

**An explosion is heard and All Might looks out the window to see black smoke.**

"**Don't tell me…" All Might with a glum look.**

* * *

**Midoriya is seen back on the rooftop.**

"**A villain! What heroes will show up?" Midoriya quickly runs but then stops as he remembers All Might's words.**

**Midoriya frowns and walks instead of sprinting.**

All Might frowns at his impact upon his successor.

* * *

**All Might is seen running in his frail form heaving even at his slow pace towards the incident.**

"Man this sucks. Who is going to defeat that villain now". Kirishima asks to no one in particular.

Mount Lady and Kamui Woods can only frown at how useless they felt in that fight. He couldn't get involved because he was vulnerable to fire, and Mount Lady couldn't fit in the one lane street.

Bakugo gets irritated as he is reminded of this day. That shitty Deku saved him and humiliated him.

**Screaming could be heard from the Tatooin District. People running for their lives as the store fronts are burned and glass shatters along with signs falling.**

**Bakugo is seen as hostage with the villain controlling him.**

Mitsuki frowns angrily as her son is being used by some creepy villain. Masaru is thinking along the same lines, but with not as much aggression.

"**A child was taken hostage?!" Someone said.**

"**You coward!" Death Arms charges in punching the villain only for it to be absorbed and sucking in his fist.**

"**What is this? I can't grab hold!" Death Arms exclaims as he is knocked away.**

**Bakugo is seen struggling. "I won't let sewage like this swallow me! You little…" He starts as he leaves off explosions.**

**Mount Lady can be seen coming in only to stop short. "Wait… I need there to be at least two lanes!**

**Kamui is seen rescuing Bakugo's two lackeys. "I'm not good with explosions. I'll leave it to someone else for today!"**

"The heroes are just giving up?!" Kirishima yells not believing the attitude from the heroes.

"There wasn't much we could do in that situation". Kamui responds sadly.

"He's right. There's no point in throwing yourself in danger if there is no benefit at all". Nezu backs up the hero.

The class is quiet after that. It's a tough decision to stand out and it must have been horrible to be in the shoes of both heroes feeling useless like that.

"**Thanks! I have my hand full with the fire". Backdraft states.**

"**He's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong quirk struggling against him. It's hard to do anything with his explosions". Death Arms states angrily.**

**Death Arms and another hero dodges a fist from the villain. **

"**There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!" The hero said.**

"**All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable quirk!" Another hero said.**

"They're just going to wait there!" Practically everyone in the class yells.

"Now that I cannot agree with. Purposefully staying back not dealing with the villain is no better than a civilian. I'm quite concerned on how they even have hero licenses in the first place". Nezu spat.

"**Let's hold back the damages for now!" Backdraft says.**

**All Might finally makes it leaning against a pole looking at the incident. He sees the villain he captured and his eyes widen.**

"**It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit! I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic… Pathetic..." All Might thought gripping his injury.**

Midoriya feels like shit. He feels that it was his fault this is happening to his childhood friend and that All Might feels that way.

"It's okay Deku. It's not your fault". Ochako comforts her friend with a smile.

"She's right! This outcome couldn't be foreseen!' Iida assures Midoriya.

With the comforting words extending from all of his classmates, Midoriya feels a bit better about it.

'What the hell are you doing, toshinori? Have you forgotten after all this time?' Gran Torino thought to himself.

* * *

**Midoriya is seen walking with his notebook out with the page on Kamui.**

"That's actually pretty good". Kamui compliments.

"Very analytical". Snipe nods in agreeance.

Izuku blushes at the praise.

**The page flips to Mount Lady.**

"Wow you drew my breasts really well". Mount Lady teases.

Izuku turns red and Mitsuki laughs.

Midnight starts to get mad.

"I will pose for your sketch, I~zu~ku". Midnight seductively says.

"Remember that he is underage, woman". Aizawa states.

Izuku's faces is dark red with his ears also having the same color.

The class laughs at his expense.

"LUCKY!" Mineta exclaims.

Inko can't help but feel protective over these grown women teasing her Izuku.

**The page flips to All Might's autograph. He closes the book.**

**Tears in his eyes, "Even a top pro said it. Don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality. You knew. That's why you were trying so desperately. You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality". Izuku curses himself mentally and wipes away his tears as he hears an explosion.**

"**Is this where the explosion earlier was…? Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing?" Izuku thought with a sad look.**

"**Stop it. It'll just feel meaningless right now". Izuku gasps when he sees the villain from earlier.**

"**Why's that guy here?! Did it get away from All Might?! Did he drop it? If he did… then it's my fault". Izuku thought with a gasp.**

"**Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A man asks.**

"**They can't. The villain has caught a middle schooler. It's been like that for a while". Another man replies.**

"**Caught? It's been like that for a while? How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds". Izuku remembers the first attack.**

Inko can't help but gasp seeing her boy on his last moments that could've been his death.

"It's okay. He's fine now". Mitsuki comforts the green-haired woman.

"**Apparently All Might was chasing him!" A man said.**

"**Really?! Where is he now? Where's All Might?" Another man yells.**

**All Might is shown as he looks down at his own weakness.**

"**It's my fault… He can't do anything! All we can do is wait until there's a hero who can deal with this. Do your best. I'm sorry!" Izuku thought to himself.**

"**Pathetic… Pathetic…" All Might thought to himself.**

"**Help is on the way. Someone… A hero… will soon... " Izuku apologies to whoever is trapped.**

**Bakugo is seen struggling and then he opens his eyes towards the crowd.**

**Izuku gasps and drops his notebook as he runs forward charging in front of the crowd. **

**All Might's eyes widen to astronomical levels as well as the other heroes. The iconic song plays.**

**Song: You say run.**

**Midoriya runs forward beyond the pros.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MI-" Iida starts.

"SHHHH!" Everyone shushes him.

"**Idiot! Stop!" Death Arms yells after him seeing Izuku running forward into the fire.**

"**That brat…" The villain states.**

"**Deku…" Bakugo struggles.**

Bakugo hates himself for being seen as weak as he does on screen. No one will ever live it down.

"**Why did I run out? What am I doing? Why?!" Izuku thought as he keeps running.**

The pros smile knowing that is the origin to most of the pro heroes. Moving before thinking, saving a life.

"**Die in an explosion!" The villain yells.**

"**What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?" Izuku is seen frantically running.**

"**Page 25!" Izuku thought throwing his backpack at the villain as a box hits his eye.**

**That allows Bakugo to breathe and cough up a lung.**

"**Kacchan!" Izuku yells clawing at the villain.**

"**Why are you here?!" Bakugo yells.**

"**My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" Izuku yells.**

"**I think there were various reasons." Izuku narrates over the event. **

"**You should probably give it up"**

"**You're nothing Deku!"**

"**He's so cool!"**

"**You have to think realistically"**

"**I'm sorry Izuku!"**

**The memories of the day and of his childhood play out.**

The students are getting quite emotional and quite a few of them are tearing up especially Midoriya.

All Might can't help but smile at Midoriya's resolve and spirit. He really is the perfect successor.

Inko is beyond worried even though she knows that he's okay now.

"**But at that moment…" Izuku finishes.**

"**You looked like you were asking for help…" Izuku shouts aloud crying.**

The big three couldn't help but smile as the young boy's heroic nature even without a quirk at the time.

The waterworks fall upon the room especially Inko.

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima wipes away a stray tear.

The class cheered for him and the teachers in the room grin.

Even Endeavor couldn't help but smirk.

**All Might's shocked by his reasoning of stepping in.**

"**Stop it…!" Bakugo struggles.**

"**Pathetic… Pathetic!" All Might grows in size. **

"**Just a little longer!" The villain announces.**

**All the pro heroes decide that they were done waiting and begin to charge in regardless. "He'll die in vain! Is he suicidal?!" Death Arms shouts.**

**A large explosion covers the screen and Midoriya is seen shielding his face.**

"**I really am pathetic." All Might blocks the villain and Midoriya gasps.**

"**All Might…" Izuku says softly.**

"**Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" All Might pushes back on the villain and breaks away from the villain's hold. **

"**Pro's are always risking their lives!" All Might shouts with blood spraying out of his mouth grabbing Bakugo by the arm. The villain begins to attack again, but All Might is faster.**

"**DETROIT SMASH!" All Might punches blowing the villain away.**

The room is filled with loud cheering at the emotional scene.

**All Might holds Midoriya and Bakugo in one hand while Mount Lady is shielding a group of civilians.**

**The wind pressure spirals upwards into the sky and finally dissipates. **

"SUPER MANLY!" Kirishima yells completely fired up.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Kaminari with a similar reaction.

Todoroki smiles softly looking at Midoriya.

**All Might is seen smoking and panting from his display of power and it begins to rain.**

"**Rain?" A bystander says.**

"**Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?" A woman asks.**

**Both Izuku and Bakugo are knocked out from being so close to the punch.**

"Ouch. They're out of it". Ashido giggles.

Bakugo starts forming a tick mark on his forehead.

**All Might wipes away the blood on his chin and his theme song plays.**

**Song: All Might Theme/Symbol of Peace**

**He stands straight up.**

"**With just his right fist, he changed the weather!" A man shouts.**

**All Might begins to raise his fist and he almost falls backwards from his exhaustion.**

**He turns his head towards Izuku.**

* * *

"**After this, heroes collected the scattered sludge, and safely delivered it to the police". Izuku narrates.**

**Midoriya is sitting on the ground getting scolded.**

"**Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be!" Kamui scolds with red tick marks on their heads as Midoriya kneels nervously.**

"**There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" Death Arms chimes in.**

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU DO ANYTHING!" Kaminari exclaims.

"I feel kinda bad about it now". Kamui sadly states rubbing the back of his head.

"**I got majorly scolded by the heroes, but Kacchan was praised". Izuku narrates.**

"That seems very backwards". Tokoyami thought aloud.

"Irrational heroes". Aizawa calmly states.

**Bakugo is seen looking down in annoyance as he looks at Deku in disgust.**

"HE JUST SAVED YOU AND YOU ARE LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Iida exclaims with arm motions.

"Shut… up". Bakugo growls out.

"BE MORE APPRECIATIVE YOU LITTLE SHIT". Mitsuki yells out.

That's one argument no one will get in between.

* * *

**Izuku is seen walking home as he thought to himself.**

"**I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed… I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home". Izuku thought.**

"**Deku!" Bakugo yells from afar as he runs towards him.**

"**I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a quirkless failure playing without a full deck. Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" Bakugo shaking violently with a crazy look in his eyes.**

"I think he is missing the message". Mirio quietly says.

"Do you even know how to say thanks?" Jiro asks.

Mitsuki just gives him a death glare, so he'll definitely be getting an earful later.

"Fuck off". Bakugo spat.

"What's with that walk back, though?" Ashido giggles.

"It's like a child pouting". Aizawa said.

**Izuku sweatdrops at his walking technique.**

"**Toughness…" Izuku smiles. "It's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything, or changed anything. But, I'm glad. Now I can think of a realistic future…" Izuku thought.**

Everyone was about to get upset at his words until All Might shows up.

**All Might dashes from a corner. "I am here!" And his theme plays once again.**

**Song: All Might/Symbol of Peace**

"**A-All Might?!" Izuku recovers from his shock with wide eyes. "Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now..." He asks.**

**All Might laughs with an american flag behind him. "Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Migh-" He starts flexing when he returns back to his frail form spitting out blood. Midoriya screams as the music ends.**

The whole room besides a select few laugh at his expense.

Endeavor, Aizawa, and Gran Torino shakes their head. 'Moron'. They thought.

**All Might coughs wiping away the blood. "Young man. I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion". All Might starts and Midoriya is confused.**

"**If you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turning into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you". All Might explains.**

"I feel like you are still all talk". Gran Torino mumbles.

All Might goes back into his frail form since he sees no point in holding his muscular one anymore.

"**That can't be… It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work and I said all those imperinent things even though I'm quirkless…" Izuku states sadly.**

"**That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, quirkless **_**you**_** at the scene that I was able to act". All Might explains to the boy.**

**Izuku gasps as he looks All Might in the eyes and the music starts.**

**Song: You can become a hero.**

"**Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common…" All Might says as Midoriya's shoulders relax and show him running out to help Bakugo again.**

"**Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think". All Might shares.**

**Izuku gasps once again and begins to tear up.**

"**For some reason, I remembered my mother's words". Izuku narrates.**

"**I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Inko says in memory as Izuku clutches himself leaning forwards with tears in his eyes.**

"Damn this is getting me super emotional". Kirishima states.

Everyone in the room agrees even the 'cold' Endeavor is starting to feel.

"**That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" All Might asks.**

"**Yeah…" Izuku struggles to speak.**

"**That's not it, Mom". Izuku narrates showing a picture of the day he found out he was quirkless in his room crying with his mother holding him.**

"**Back then, what I wanted you to say…" Izuku narrates.**

**He falls to the ground on his knees.**

"**The words I wanted to hear were…" Izuku starts.**

**The screen shifts to All Might with a serious look as he gazes at the young man before him and the scene zooms out to show Midoriya on his knees crying as All Might stands father back standing straight up looking down at the young boy with the sunset in view behind both of them and All Might's hair flowing from the breeze.**

"**You can become a hero". All Might announces as the song fully picks up in full swing making the scene more emotional. Izuku finally gives into the tears as they fall.**

The room is filled with tears of joy for the boy finally getting recognition and someone believing in him.

Inko is crying profusely as Mitsuki tears up as well. Todoroki smiles at his classmate once again as he sees Midoriya crying his heart out from this powerful scene and being comforted by Iida and Ochako.

"Manly". Kirishima softly spoke with a few drops here and there.

'Good recovery, Toshinori'. Gran Torino smiles at the screen.

**The scene is now a bright yellow with both of their silhouettes on the left and right in the same position as before.**

"**Dreams can become reality". Izuku starts as the screen zooms out for the whole view of the sunset and the city in the frame.**

"**By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the greatest hero" Izuku finishes as the screen turns black.**

* * *

All Might is grinning ear to ear at the last sentence. His successor becoming number one is a dream of his own now.

"AS IF I'D LET YOU GET THE CHANCE, DEKU!" Bakugo yells.

"WAY TO RUIN A BEAUTIFUL SCENE YOU SHIT!" Mitsuki still recovering.

'How does he even get a quirk then?' Both Endeavor and Shoto thought.

"Truly spectacular. So much emotion in one segment". Nezu says.

"Couldn't agree more". Present Mic responds.

"Wait how do you get a quirk then Midoriya?" Ojiro asks.

"Well… You'll find out I think on the next segment". Izuku responds.

Inko is very interested in knowing how he got a quirk out of nowhere.

"Well let's find out, shall we? Kikan asks as he gets ready for another round.

The room erupts in cheers and the huge screen turns on once again.

* * *

Damn. One of my favorite episodes of the anime.

The music, setting, and the impact just hits you in the feels and gets you emotional. I wanted to do it right so I hope I conveyed it well.

I will try and involve the newly arrived cast more in the next chapter, so it'll take some time to get used to their extra presence. Endeavor's involvement is something I wanted to stress heavily from seeing his rival's weakened form. Maybe in canon he would be more pissed, but I toned him down a little bit.

I'm still taking suggestions so keep them coming!

The next chapter!

Main Story: 3

* * *

~Gofla


	4. Main Story: Episode 3

The Timeline Hero.

Back again with another one.

I have read your reviews and I am happy to know you guys are loving this reaction story! There's a lot of recommendations and I will begin to start thinking about how to incorporate those fanfictions into this one. I can't believe the amount of support that this fic has and I will do my best to keep a consistent upload schedule, but it does take time.

Sitting rewatching episodes and dialogue can be a pain, but the story is good which makes the experience more bearable. I have probably been watching and translating into text for a good 10+ hours including the viewers' reactions, but it's worth it!

This is the reason that the uploads and updates are around midnight or later, and I usually just sleep in the afternoon time. Let me know if you want me to update at a more convenient hour instead of late night hours.

These kind of stories are somewhat low effort since it isn't original and basically taking content/plot from the actual anime/manga, but it's also a fun one to write and people seem to enjoy it.

Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct

rithik294

Voltrasin

HankFlamion18

duskraider

Guest (Chapter 3)

Whitetiger789

Luffy15

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I'm glad you thought so too! I tried to convey the same meaning and emotional as the anime did. One of my favorite scenes in My Hero Academia.

rithik294: Thank you for your kind words. The fight between All For One and All Might will definitely be one of the most emotional scenes that will probably be the one I work on the most. I'll do my best to get to that point in the story!

Voltrasin: Thank you for catching my slip up. You're right that it is too early in the story for Todoroki to form some sort of friendship with anyone in class 1-A and I have fixed the error. I got mixed up with the character later on and forgot that we are back into the past. He refers Midoriya as a classmate, not friend. Yet.

HankFlamion18: I appreciate the kind words and I will continue to update regularly! I'm also invested in the story of Total Command and it's one of my favorites. I can promise that it will be in this story as well.

duskraider: Thank you! I have not personally read that story, but I will check it out in my freetime.

Guest (Chapter 3): I can't say for certain if I'm going to do Awkward Energy yet, since I haven't gotten far enough in the fic, but Viridescent is a possibly that I am now considering. The quirked stories are very enjoyable like Augmented Hero is a good one as well.

Whitetiger789: Thank you for the review! Yes, their seductive, at least Midnight, nature is going to be somewhat displayed in the chapters to come. It adds a sexual dynamic that is comedic and kinda disturbing for a grown woman to tease high school boys, but that's what makes it great!

Luffy15: Thank you! I will keep continuing this story since it's enjoyable to write!

**NOTE: **Submitting requests with the author's name will be a great help if it's a lesser known fanfiction. I love the newer/underground fictions that are on the site. Grapevine, Villain 101, and Brotherly love are fics that I recommend and the first two are ongoing and the last is completed.

I appreciate everyone taking their time and using it to review, follow, favorite, and read my story! I will do my best to keep pushing out chapters.

Let's get started with another chapter!

"Hero" - Talking

'Hero' - Thoughts

"**Hero**" - All Might

"**Hero" **\- Story (All bold)

* * *

Main Story: 3

All Might gulps audibly as this is the moment of truth. One For All will be known.

'How will they feel about young Midoriya inheriting his power? Will they think less of him since they feel that he was just handed power? I certainly hope not'. All Might in his deflated form thought.

"It will be fine". Nezu seeing the worry on his face as they change their focus to the screen.

**An image of All mIght is shown flexing with a shining light in front of him as his song plays.**

**Song: All Might/Symbol of Peace**

Aizawa and Endeavor internally groan.

'I know the boy admires All Might, but seriously? I want to see less of him, not more'. Endeavor thought.

'It's illogical to think about All Might this much even if you are a fan. Focus on yourself'. Aizawa sighs.

"**The number one All Might. Age unknown, Quirk unidentified. He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability". Izuku narrates showing merchandise and magazine/newspaper articles of the hero.**

'It's why my quirk is a secret. People should not be aware of this ability'. All Might thought.

"**Ever since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent". Izuku narrates showing a graph of crimes getting exponentially lower.**

"**He became the Symbol of Peace in both name and reality". Showing a statue of All Might. "And that man said to me-" Izuku fades out.**

"**You can become a hero". All Might's voice comes in as the scene shifts back to that alleyway.**

A few smiles can be seen in the audience recalling the scene they just witnessed.

"**I wanted someone to tell me that. And then, the person I most admired said those words to me. Can anything be more shocking than this? More than this…?" Izuku narrates.**

All Might smiles at his successor's words.

"I feel like something more shocking is going to happen since he said that". Kirishima adds with the rest of the class nodding in agreeance.

"**You are worthy to inherit my power". All Might announces.**

The class widens their eyes at All Might's proposal and so does the family members of the two boys, but the heroes narrows their eyes in suspicion.

'What is this?' Endeavor feeling the anger swelling up and his son is more confused than mad.

'I wonder if Sir Nighteye knew about this?' Mirio thought.

**Midoriya looks up. "Huh?" He tilts his head and has no pupils with wide eyes.**

"That's what I'm feeling". Tokoyami adds.

"Inherit power? That sounds foolish". Yaoyorozu states.

'That damn nerd got his power from All Might? That explains how he has a quirk now. All Might picked him over me?!' Bakugo quickly shifts to rage, but doesn't voice his opinion yet to get the full story on screen.

(_Intro plays here. It gets skipped again)._

"**Inherit your power?" Midoriya asks still on his knees.**

**All Might just laughs. "What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this". He begins to walk towards the boy**

Gran Torino is annoyed at his laid back attitude. 'Seriously Toshinori? It's a much bigger deal than what you are making it sound like'. He thought.

All Might can't help, but agree. 'I can't believe I said that about One For All'. He groans.

**All Might points a finger in the air. "Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" He exclaims as he lowers his finger towards the boy with blood spraying out of his mouth.**

'HE'S NOT JOKING?!' Everyone thought aside from a select few.

"How is that possible?" Nejire asks.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL MIGHT!" Endeavor having enough of this circus show.

"Please calm down. It will probably be explained". Nezu successfully calms down the giant.

'That's my father'. Todoroki sighs.

**Midoriya is confused staring at the man. "Wh-What is All Might saying…?" He thought.**

Everyone can't help but agree to that outrageous notion of quirk sharing.

"**I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost', and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke". All Might explains.**

'Ah, so he wasn't just acting like a bolstering idiot during those interviews. Could've fooled me'. Gran Torino thought.

"**Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth". All Might spreads his arms out looking to the sky with a muscular mirage about him with the word 'SMASH' in the background.**

"**My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch". All Might drops the bomb.**

Silence.

"Passed on?" Ashido asks.

"That's crazy. There's no way a quirk like that exists". Iida states.

"But All Might just said it". Kaminari responds in shock.

'Passed on? So there will be more All Mights?' Endeavor clutching his seat in anger.

The teachers are even surprised.

"That's why you were so interested in Midoriya. You passed on your quirk to him didn't you?" Aizawa asks.

The room silent as they await his answer.

"Yes. I did". He responds.

No one dared to speak.

'Midoriya with All Might's quirk? But yet… He's so… bad with it'. Todoroki thought.

"Irrational. The least you could do is train him to use it correctly instead of breaking his arms and legs every time he activates it". Aizawa scoffs at the sheer idiocy of All Might.

"Am I hearing that you're not training the boy correctly, Toshinori?" Gran Torino asks in a menacing way.

"N-N-No sir. I am d-doing m-my best". All Might stutters.

Everyone including the teachers are baffled that this old man has such an effect on All Might.

"Toshinori, huh? That's your name All Might? I can call you by that in private if you'd like". Midnight says softly with a hint of seduction.

"N-No that's alright Midnight". All Might blushes.

"Enough teasing, Midnight, and back to the past at hand". Nezu ends All Might's embarrassment.

'At least she's not doing that to me'. Midoriya shutters.

"**It was passed on to you…?" Midoriya asks nervously.**

"**That's right. And next, it is your turn". All Might responds.**

"**W-Wait! Wait a minute! It's true that your quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online. But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a quirk…" Midoriya starts to mutter with purple text flying around both of them.**

Midoriya is embarrassed at this sight.

"That's adorable". Mount Lady gushes.

"More like annoying". Endeavor retorts.

"**You always start with denial, huh? Nonsense!" All Might shouts breaking the mutter spree. Midoriya looks up abruptly. "I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie! The power to transfer power… That is the quirk I inherited!" He explains.**

**All Might holds out his palm with a rainbow light coming out of it. "I was crowned with 'One For All'!" He explains.**

"Uh. How is he doing that?" Hagakure asks.

"I don't think I can do that". Midoriya admits.

Everyone looks at All Might for an explanation.

He just shrugs.

"So one quirk for multiple people? Explains the name". Asui thought aloud.

Kirishima just laughs. "Maybe there's a guy out there with a quirk called, All For One". He felt pleased for making that joke.

All Might, Gran Torino, and Nezu all wince slightly.

"**One For All…" Midoriya asks looking at the beacon of light with a black background with music coming on.**

**Song: Plus Ultra!**

"**That's right…" All Might starts as the camera travels into All Might's eye and a blue light is shown traveling to a red light that in turn travels to another. "One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on". All Might explains as the light connects to a red light that in turns moves to a purple light that finally stops on the yellow one. **(_This is very hard to put into text_)

"That's pretty! And a good visualization". Ashido states.

**The camera pans back to All Might.**

"**It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart". All Might explains as the normal alleyway comes back and he clenches his fist.**

**Midoriya is in a daze with worried eyes. "Why are you… Why are you giving me something so great?" He asks.**

"**I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for **_**you **_**to inherit it". All Might says in a serious expression. "You are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" All Might reminds the boy of his heroic nature.**

**Midoriya begins to tear up.**

They can't help but smile remembering that a quirkless child was more heroic than the actual pro heroes that were there.

"**Nevermind! Well, it's up to you though. What'll you do?" All Might asks.**

**Midoriya clutches his pants. "He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret… Is there…? Of course there isn't… There's no reason for me to turn him down!" Midoriya thought rubbing his eyes standing straight up.**

"**I'll do it!" Midoriya answers with determination. **

**All Might smiles. "An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" He responds.**

"**But it was no easy task to receive his power". Izuku narrates as the screen once again goes to the yellow screen.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Roaring Muscles.**

* * *

"Midoriya's about to get super manly!" Kirishima exclaims.

Mount Lady and Midnight can't help but lick their lips in anticipation.

**The scene shifts to an early morning with writing inscribed on a rock.**

**Dagoba Municipal Beach Park.**

**Text appears on the screen.**

**Two days later - Early morning.**

**Midoriya is seen struggling gritting his teeth with rope on his back. The frame zooms out to All Might on the fridge that Midoriya is trying to pull.**

"Isn't that a bit much?" Tamaki said aloud.

"Probably". Nejire responds.

"**Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" All Might announces.**

**Midoriya falls to the ground as a song begins to play.**

**Song: I will become a hero!**

"**If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier". All Might suggests.**

"Seriously?" Vlad King laughs.

"Did you really just say that". Aizawa groans.

All Might just laughs nervously.

"Poor Deku". Ochako states.

**Midoriya begins to get up. "Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?" He asks looking up at him.**

"Why am I not surprised he knows that?" Jiro interrupts.

"It's manly to be knowledgeable!" Kirishima giving a thumbs up.

Midoriya groans sinking into his seat.

'He's seriously double my weight!' Endeavor thought in anger.

"That's still a lot of weight!" Ashido says somewhat nervously.

"You know you should show me all that muscle sometime, All Might" Midnight sucks in her bottom lip.

All Might shutters in fear? excitement? Who knows. Probably the former.

"**No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form". All Might corrects.**

'STILL MORE THAN DOUBLE'. Endeavor outrages in thought.

'To lose that much, you really are starting to slow down, toshinori'. Gran Torino looks over at him.

"**Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?" Midoriya asks as they're surrounded by trash.**

"Wow! That's crazy!" Kaminari exclaims.

**All Might laughs taking out his phone to take pictures. "It's cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel". He admits.**

**Midoriya turns around with tears flying out of his eyes. "What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" Midoriya is on his knees screaming. **

The class erupts in laughter.

"That's gold". Yaoyorozu giggling at the sight.

"**I'm talking about your body". All Might approaches him still taking pictures.**

**Midoriya turns around with a horrified facial expression.**

"**My quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode". He explains as an image of Midoriya with exploding limbs fly off.**

The class is horrified.

"You know what… I'm not that jealous anymore". Mineta says in fear.

Kaminari nods along with most of class 1-A.

**Midoriya comes into view in front of the image with a scared expression. "The limbs will what?!" He begins to shiver covering both of his arms.**

"**Then… I'm picking up trash in order to train my body…?" Midoriya looks up at All Might.**

"**Yes! But that's not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years". All Might explains while walking back to the fridge and taps it, but it leaves a large dent.**

'**Yeah… For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping… The locals don't come near here, either". Midoriya responds.**

"**Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots. You will restore the horizon for this whole section!" All Might announces.**

**He begins to crush the fridge as it explodes leaving an image of the early morning sun in the background with a close up view of All Might.**

"**That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" All Might states.**

"**My first step…? Clean… this… All of it…?!" Midoriya yells as the whole beach comes into view with the mountains of trash littered along the shore.**

"Wow. That's a lot of trash". Kamui states.

"Midoriya cleaning all of that? Seems like it would take extremely long". Tokoyami adds.

"**Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A, right?" All Might asks.**

"**Yes… Yes! Because it's where you went! So if I'm going to go… I thought… it would definitely have to be U.A…" Midoriya brings a fist to his heart.**

"Aww. And I thought you came here to have a front row seat to my teaching". Midnight pouts seductively… somehow.

Midoriya blushes and ignores the comment.

"As if he'd want to see an old hag like you". Mount Lady mutters.

"What did you say bitch!" Midnight exclaims.

"Calm it down ladies". Nezu asks.

"**You're a go-getter fanboy! But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A's is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…" All Might begins.**

"**In the ten months until U.A's entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!" Midoriya answers for him.**

"**That's where this comes in!" All Might points to a stack of papers he is holding.**

"Uh. Where did that come from?" Snipe asks.

Who knows.

"**I came up with this: Aim to pass: American Dream Plan! It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!" All Might hands him the papers.**

"**Even sleep time is included…" Midoriya looks at it nervously.**

**All Might comes in whispering. "Frankly this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?" He asks.**

"What's the point of him whispering?" Hawks ask.

Endeavor scoffs.

"**Of course… I have to work many times harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!" Midoriya says in determination.**

Aizawa feels a little bad for saying such things to the boy when they first met. It wasn't exactly his fault for getting a power that he cannot control. Instead he blames All Might for being a shitty teacher.

**New music is being heard.**

**Song: Hero A**

* * *

"**And so began my ten months of hell". Izuku narrates as the scene shifts to Izuku pulling a large multitude of cabinets.**

"**Carry that to the park entrance! Put it in the truck!" All Might says in his small form waving his fist.**

The class laughs at this comedic scene.

"Manly exercise!" Kirishima exclaims.

**Midoriya is seen carrying a tire over his shoulder. "Depending on size and shape, the muscles I have to use are completely different! I see… This is…!" Midoriya begins as All Might is seen on top of a desk.**

"**Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it!" All Might encouraging the boy.**

**Midoriya fell only to get back up running with the tire.**

**Aldera Junior High is shown. **

"**Let's see.. With the appearance of superpowers, the building standards Act was revised…" The teacher goes off to explain.**

"**This is tough… Ten months of this, huh? It'll be hard if I don't finish by a week before the exam…" Midoriya is seen going off on a muttering spree looking dead tired.**

"Are you even sleeping?" Todoroki asks.

"Barely". Midoriya laughs.

"Idiot". Bakugo scoffs.

**The teacher begins to scold him for muttering as Bakugo is sitting there bored out of his mind.**

**Midoriya is back on the beach with All Might pointing towards a direction for him to run with blood spraying out.**

"When are you not bleeding?" Aizawa groans.

**He shows his mother a recipe for her to make and they eat dinner along with Midoriya studying in his dark room.**

**Midoriya tries to bench press, but is utterly failing and All Might steps in with his buffed form to help him.**

The class laughs at his struggling face.

"It looks like you're about to die". Kaminari chuckles.

"It felt like I was". Midoriya sighs.

"Manly determination!" Kirishima exclaims.

'Seems like the boy is progressing well'. Gran Torino thought.

**He is seen doing pushups sweating bullets and being shown to be half asleep during school hours.**

"PAY ATTENTION MIDORIYA". Iida exclaims swiping the air.

"This training montage is pretty cool. Even if you look like you're about to fall over and die". Tokoyami adds.

"That's how training should be like". Endeavor scoffs.

Todoroki can't help but feel angry at what his training entailed.

**They are back home and Midoriya is seen eating a bowl of food extremely quickly. Inko was just staring at him like he's crazy.**

"That was really strange that he was eating so fast". Inko states.

"Every second counts, I suppose". Mirio thought aloud.

**It's a late night and Midoriya is seen running and the scene shifts back to the beach as he is dry heaving and then throws up.**

"Geez, that must be a killer routine". Kirishima sweatdrops.

"I kinda feel bad for little Midori". Ashido sadly states.

Midoriya blushes at the nickname.

"Not so little anymore". Mount Lady blurts out.

Izuku's face is pure red.

**Midoriya is seen trying to push a broken truck in the rain. All Might just raises his hands as an 'Oh Well' expression.**

"Really Toshinori?". Gran Torino asks.

All Might nervously laughs not wanting to invoke the wrath of his teacher.

**Midoriya is seen swimming in the ocean with All Might watching him from afar. A few fangirls come up to talk to All Might and he flexes as they touch his body enjoying the attention. **

"This is why I hate you". Aizawa states.

"Come on. I'm not doing anything bad". All Might responds.

"Oh so you'd let those girls touch you but not me?!" Midnight angrily asks.

All Might lets out a scared choking sound and the rest of the room laughs at the scene.

**Izuku is currently lifting dumbbells in his room. The scene shifts to Midoriya loading the truck with more items. Back at school he is writing and training his grip strength under the table. **

"Geez. Isn't this a bit much?" Mineta asks.

"Training to be a hero shouldn't be easy. It should be miserable and hard". Aizawa responds to that illogical question.

Everyone in the room can agree with the sleepy hero.

**All Might is currently riding on Midoriya's back as he walks forward.**

"Damn. Midoriya is really getting stronger if he can carry All Might, even if it's just barely". Sato states.

* * *

**The scene switches to a park as All Might is riding on a segway as Midoriya is running carrying a box.**

**He falls over. **

"**Hey, hey, what's wrong?" All Might stops looking back on him. "There are only three months left! You won't make it! Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?" All Might trying to encourage the boy.**

**Midoriya crawls forward surprising the frail man.**

"**Overwork…? The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exam… You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you? Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?" All Might glares at him**

"Overworking with that crazy plan? That must be destroying his body to do even more than that!" Jiro exclaims.

"That's pretty crazy to do more than what we were shown". Yaoyorozu sighs.

"**I do… But I can't just get in… I have to work a lot more than other people… or I won't be able to catch up… I want to become the greatest hero, like you!" Midoriya shouts as the music picks up.**

**Song: I will become a hero!**

"**He's looking far into the future, huh?" All Might transforms holding the boy up. "You go-getter fanboy! I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things now. But I understand your feelings". All Might looks at the boy as he is probably passed out from exhaustion.**

"He looks dead". Sero staring at Midoriya.

"**Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!" All Might exclaims.**

"**You're not old… All Might…" Midoriya struggling to speak as All Might just laughs.**

* * *

**All Might is heading to the beach at about 6am on the day of the entrance exam.**

**Midoriya is heard screaming at the top of his lungs.**

"MIDORIYA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Iida exclaims worriedly.

'He can't hear you'. Todoroki thought to himself.

"Too loud". Aizawa says emotionlessly.

**Midoriya is seen screaming on top of a pile of trash and All Might's eyes widen. **

"**Hey, hey, hey… He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously?" All Might says quietly as the whole beach is cleared. A song plays.**

**Song: I am here!**

"Wow". Was the common response in the room.

"**There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously?! He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! Oh my… Oh my…" All Might transforms mid sentence. "GOODNESS!" He exclaims.**

"That's a bit over the top". Mount Lady says.

"It's All Might. He's always going the step beyond". Hawks responds.

**Midoriya is seen swaying and falls and All Might catches him. **

"**Good work". All Might beyond proud at this moment.**

"**All Might… I did it… I did it". Midoriya states softly.**

"**Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers are amazing!" All Might sets the boy down.**

"**Here take a look". All Might holding up his phone to see a crying skinny Midoriya.**

"**This is…" Midoriya starts.**

"**It's you, ten months ago". All Might states as the screen turns to Midoriya showing his body. "You did good. You really did!" He exclaims.**

The girls in the room all blush at his new body.

"Oh wow. I wonder if he'll give me an in depth view of ALL of his body". Midnight blurts out sucking in her bottom lip.

"If anyone is going to get a private show, it will be me!" Mount Lady exclaims.

"You both realize that he's 14…" Present Mic says somewhat disturbed.

Ochako can't help but get extremely annoyed and she latches onto Midoriya holding his arm.

Midoriya is surprised by this. "Ochak-"

"Not a word". Ochako squeezes harder and Midoriya smiles realizing that she is probably jealous.

"**The mirage of it is finally just barely visible, but you have certainly become a suitable vessel!" All Might excitedly announces.**

"**I feel like I'm cheating… You did all of this for me… I'm too blessed". Midoriya starts crying.**

"**What're you saying after all this time… It was your own hard work." All Might thought slapping the boy's back.**

"**We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours. Now, it's time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!" All Might states.**

"**Yes, sir!" Midoriya says quickly.**

**All Might plucks a hair off his head and holds it.**

'Oh I know where this is going…' Gran Torino thought.

"**This is something I was once told: Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence. Tale that to heart". All Might says.**

"**This is power that you earned because of your own effort". All Might reminds the boy.**

"**I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics in my hand…" Izuku narrates.**

"**EAT THIS". All Might holding the hair.**

**Midoriya is shocked with wide eyes and a dunce expression. "Huh?"**

"He has to eat his hair?" Tokoyami asks.

"Interesting". Ectoplasm states.

"**It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA and hair is the least disgusting". All Might sheepishly explains.**

"Hmm. If I was Izuku, I would take his DNA from a more… private source". Midnight seductively says.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself". Aizawa says with disgust in his voice.

All Might is blushing hard and so is Izuku.

"**It's too different from what I imagined!" Midoriya exclaims.**

"**Now, there's no time! You'll be late for the exam! Come, come, come!" All Might shouts as Midoriya screams.**

"That… doesn't sound right". Snipe says.

"It does to me!" Midnight exclaims.

"Of course it does". Midoriya sighs.

* * *

**Text appears on screen at the U.A building: 8:40 am - The same day.**

**Midoriya is running fully clothed. "I made it… in the end, I didn't have time to test out the power I received from All Might". Midoriya thinks of how he eat the hair. "I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…? He covers his mouth.**

"Some people take offense to that". All Might states.

"How about you eat my hair. See how you like it!" Midoriya exclaims.

"Can I eat something else of yours Izuku?" Midnight looking towards him with a smirk teasing him.

"STAY AWAY!" Midoriya shouts in fear.

"Lucky". Mineta mutters.

"**Outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo says behind him.**

"**Kacchan!" Midoriya turns around to face him.**

"**Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you". Bakugo walks past him.**

"**M-Morning. L-Let's both do our best…" Midoriya frantically waving his arms.**

"**Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one with the sludge villain?" One student asks.**

"**Ever since that day, Kacchan didn't do anything to me. I was just scared of him out of habit! I'm different from before! Remember these past ten months! Take the first step…" Midoriya looks forward at the building and starts moving. "... to being a hero!" He trips.**

"**Or I'll just die". He says falling.**

Everyone laughs loudly at his expression on screen.

"That's quite the over exaggeration". Nezu states.

**Midoriya stops in mid air. As the screen zooms out, Ochako is seen.**

"There's me!" She exclaims.

"**Are you all right?" Ochako asks. **

**Midoriya freaks out running in the air.**

"This is priceless". Kaminari laughs.

"Agreed". Jiro chuckles.

**Midoriya looks at her with wide eyes as she puts him back on the ground.**

"Man you make it so easy to laugh when you make those facial expressions". Kirishima laughing.

Midoriya groans in embarrassment.

"**It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" Ochako states as Midoriya just stares at her with wide eyes.**

"Are you going to say anything?" Ashido asks.

"**Aren't you nervous?" Ochako asks.**

"**Uh…" Midoriya freaks the fuck out.**

"**Let's do our best. See ya!" Ochako walks towards the building with Midoriya just staring at her.**

"**I talked to a girl!" As he smiles awkwardly with music in the background and sparkling yellow text appears: Didn't actually talk. As Midoriya yells.**

**Song: Dependable Cheerful Person!**

The class erupts in laughter and Midoriya wishes he can just float away.

"Super cute!" Ashido exclaims.

"IzuChako!" Hagakure yells.

They both blush.

* * *

**The scene changes to the orientation room with Present Mic on the Mic (haha, I'm not funny).**

"**For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" Present Mic shouts.**

"WOO! I'm ready!" Present Mic exclaims.

"Ugh". Aizawa groans.

"**Everybody say 'HEY'!" He exclaims to a quiet audience as the text states: Silence!**

"I'm still bummed about that!" Present Mic says.

"**What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!" Present Mic exclaims once again as the song picks up.**

**Silence! Once again.**

**Song: U.A High!**

"I kinda feel bad now". Ashdio says.

"**It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…! I listen to him every week on the radio". Midoriya is seen blushing with sparkling eyes as he is covered in sparkles, bubbles, and a pink aura.**

"I'm glad to have such a dedicated fan!" Present Mic shouts.

"**Shut up". Bakugo ending his fanboy episode.**

"**As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay? OKAY?!" Present Mic says to the silent room.**

"Teenagers are surely different in this day and age". Present Mic states.

**Bakugo and Midoriya both look at their cards. **

"**In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Bakugo said in a disappointed tone.**

"**Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers". Midoriya explains.**

"**Don't look. I'll kill you. Damn, now I can't crush you". Bakugo warns.**

"STOP TALKING ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE YOU BRAT!" Mitsuki having enough of his bad behavior.

Bakugo just scoffs at the woman.

"**Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your objective is to eliminate these faux villains to gain points. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic explains.**

**A random student stands up. "May I ask a question?" The student asks.**

"**Okay!" Present Mic responds. **

"**On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, Then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair, You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting!" He narrows his eyes at him.**

"That's a bit much…" All Might said aloud.

"Agreed". Aizawa responds.

"**If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" He finishes.**

"**I'm sorry…" Izuku apologizes.**

"**Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in each battle center. It's not impossible to defeat, but there is no point". Present Mic exclaims.**

"**That's all from me. Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Present Mic exclaims with those words on screen behind him.**

"**Now, everyone, good luck suffering!' He ends.**

* * *

**The scene switches to the battle center in front of them. **

"**I-It's time to do it. It's time to give everything I got from my training with All Might these past ten months. I will become… the hero I always dreamed of being!" Midoriya shaking in his boots until he slaps his face and the screen goes dark.**

"I think this calls for a little break". Nezu states.

"I agree. We could play an alternate timeline instead?" Kikan suggests.

"That would be interesting. Would it still be in Midoriya's pov?" All Might asks.

"Yes. It can be". Kikan responds.

"That sounds fine to me". Midoriya sighs.

"This should be interesting". Gran Torino says aloud.

"Alright here we go". Kikan finishes as the screen boots up once again.

* * *

There we have it. The third episode of the viewage.

This next chapter will be a fanfiction and if you still have any suggestions beforehand. Leave a review. It does help!

I don't got much to say this time around, so I hope you guys enjoyed!

The next chapter!

?: 1

~Gofla


End file.
